kotfandomcom-20200223-history
Morkos Caelum
Morkos Caelum was the head chief engineering in Theramas, assassin, has the power of darkness, and is an Avorius, a leader of the Avori, but he ( until now ) never tried being the leader. Morkos is the older brother of Lucius. He's 24 years old, although demons don't age. He only went to Theramas because Lucius went there, without Lucius he wouldn't be there at the moment. He was also fairly interested in seeing Azeroth, as he is sometimes curious. Morkos is also the husband of Catianda Hawthorne. Birth His mother was Palandienn, the archdruid of his dimension, and his father King Morenos, holy paladin of The Creator's Followers. He was born in Dementia castle, the castle of his father. When he was born, he was named Melatorum, which means 'The firstborn'. However, when 'Melatorum' was asleep, a raven came onto his bed. His parents shook, thinking the raven would do something to their child. However, melatorum sat up and began to 'play' with the raven, as the raven seemed to be doing the same. From that moment they called him Morkos, which means 'Raven'. Youth Morkos was a cheerful lad when he was at age 6. Always happy, although his home was constantly under attack by ravaging demons. He started school at age 7, at the cousin of Morenos, Hortamur. Some of you may know Hortamur as the undead, but he was still alive when Morkos was young. One the age of 10, he began to study Assassin's arts, and the sources of darkness magic. He earned his first kill when he was 11, being a bandit who was disguised as a common citizen. However, Morkos was quirky, and managed to discover his disguise, quickly killing the bandit. Hortamur was angry at him for killing something yet, however, Morenos was proud of him, and was a good enough excuse. Teenage At the age of 14 he had his first sword, The Zantetsuken, renowned for its sharpness. He also got his iniate armor, which was fairly weak, but allowed him to move quickly around in battle. He had small assassin assignments in those days, like sabotaging enemy buildings, assassinating commanders or just helping on the battlefield. It wasn't long before Morkos went bored. But, he began to admire the skills of engineering. He started learning it, which he was quite good in. He managed to make much bombs and little inventions, like a mechanical dog. At the age of 16, his assassin training was complete. Adult Morkos began accepting more serious assassination missions, as his creations began getting more advanced instead of simple. He entered Azeroth the first time at age 24, where he got in contact with Theramas. Since Morkos was most likely bored, he joined the kingdom, and has been faring well recently thanks to this. Appearance He's mostly known for his raven black hair and sly ways of moving. He has a muscular build and has blood red eyes. Some people think he's an elf, because he uses the form of one. His hair is in a foxtail, and he constantly disses Guang that he stole his hair. But this, of course, is a joke. Personality Morkos is mostly jokingly and sarcastic, and a great pervert. In serious situations, he can act calm and wise. In friends he's just the joking guy as usual. Rise to Power When the last people of Theramas gave up hope, Morkos was alone with Catianda, and decided to stay at the planet Sahlsar, the planet of the Umbris. He served the cultists of Sahlhathes here against the growing might of Javash. This continued a bit, until he realised he had other purposes. He went back to Thedas, his homerealm, and the realm of the Avori, and started his career as Avorius. He managed to convince a small village called Lothering to fight alongside him against Nekronos, a person who also is an Avorius, but has a rather evil personality. Because there were a lot of threaths and wildlife in Lothering, the village had to move on. They captured the tower of Highever along with Morkos, and now, it's his main seat of power. Morkos has plans on building a settlement near Highever. None of this could've happened though without the aid of his most trusted general and his brother, Lucius Caelum, formerly The Battlemaster. Phobias Morkos has only one little phobia, and it's not an obvious one. Although his power is darkness, and he loves dark clothing and dark creatures, he's slightly arachnophobic ( Fear of spiders ). He doesn't scream or anything when seeing a spider, just he prefers to stay away from them. When seeing a giant spider, he might pass out. Quotes "Just remember that he's evil. And mad. And mean." "That's as huge as my dick!" "Did I ever mention how stupid you are? No? Let's keep it that way then. Hooray!" "*After being knocked out* We won? We did? Yay!" "Welcome to Azeroth. Where you're screwed 'cause anything shitty can happen. Have a nice day." "*Referring to Malygos* Uhh...He's not as half-dead as he looks, right? Great..." "Holy crap, I mean, unholy crap. *When seeing the cultists of Sahlhathes*"